The task of assembling channel framing systems requires that a channel nut be inserted into a channel by hand. This is a difficult process which requires workers to use their fingers to insert the channel nut into the channel and then put the channel nut in place.
Alternatively, prior art approaches to inserting channel nuts have made use of a magnetic connection between the channel nut and tool. However, these methods depend on the magnetic connection and fail when the nut is made of stainless steal, fiberglass, or other non-magnetic material. These methods and systems are further limited because they only work with spring nuts, which have a spring in the back. The disclosed methods and systems are designed to overcome the disadvantages associated with such tools.